Crono's Tale
by Luganainverse
Summary: Just a small story about my character Crono, and what he went through.


I would like to state, that this Fic is not based off of the actual events in FF7. This is a simple fic of a RP character of mine. Also I do not own any trademarked things in this fic. The character Crono is mine. Thats about it. So umm Enjoy!

-

Crono sighed as he walked around the streets of ruined Midgar. The area around him was destroyed. Rubble lay everywhere. The smell of rotting garbage hung in the air. It had been nearly 2 years after the plate had collapsed. A small gust of wind blew through out the area causing his long silver hair to float around.

He walked forward and looked around. He stopped at a sign that said 7th Heaven. "Tifa… ". He looked at the massive building that for a very short period of time he had called home. He just stood there silently for a moment pondering what had actually happened. "ShinRa has a habit of lying… ". He said mainly to himself.

"Yes they do." Crono turned around hearing a very familiar voice "TIFA!" he called out seeing a girl step out from behind a pile of rubble. The girl nodded softly as her black long hair swayed with the motion of her nod. "Yes… ". The girl now stood in front of Crono, her eyes tearing up. Crono sighed and walked over to the girl and started to wipe the tears out of her eyes

"...How have you been Tifa? I heard things... Please... Are they true?" Crono stared into Tifa's eyes with his own. They seemed to glow a deep midnight blue color, due to the Mako in his body. "..Yes... What about you? I've heard nothing of you!" "I was away during those events... I wish I coulda been there for you Tifa... I really do…" Crono let out another soft sigh as he kept looking into his former lovers eyes.

"I know Crono... I know… But please! What happened? I was worried… "Tifa's eyes started to tear up once more. She was a real emotional wreck at the moment. "I was sent away to do a mission with Sephiroth…" Crono sighed out. "But before we get to into this… Can we go to somewhere…? More proper then here?"

Tifa blinked then nodded her head. "My ship, the highwind is just outside." Crono nodded. Tifa took Crono's hand and slowly lead them both out of Midgar remaining completely silent on the way there. They stopped as they got outside. Tifa turned around to face Crono and with a soft voice "There it is."

She motioned forwards, a big massive ship just sat there on the ground motionless for the time being. Tifa led Crono to the Highwind. She pressed a few buttons on a control panel. Almost instantly a door slid open. Crono was not in the least bit surprised. He had ridden on the Highwind a few times as a member of Solider. This time Crono did the leading. He remembered every inch of Highwind's lay out. He led them both to a room in the dormitory.

"You've been here before Crono?" "Yes. A few times." He said simply as he sat down on a bed. "May as well make your self comfortable, this is a long story." He smiles just a tad bit. The darkness of the room brought out the glowing tint in his eyes. Tifa forced a smile as well. She sat down on the bed next to Crono, but then decided to lie down. "Well?" Tifa stared at Crono, waiting for his story to start. "Well… It all started with an order to help Sephiroth out on a mission. They said I was the only one up to the task…" Crono sighed softly.

-

Crono walked down the hallways of a building, He was wearing a nice red uniform, and his long silver hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had many badges on his left side of his uniform, representing how high his rank is. Crono stopped at a large oak door. A girl wearing a secretary's uniform shot up and saluted Crono. "The president is waiting for you sir." Crono nodded softly and continued forward. He pushed the large oak doors forward and walked into the room.

The strong scent of mint filled the room. He shut the door behind him quickly and walked to the center of the room. The room was filled with many different ornaments and the like. The owner of the room definitely seemed like a hunter. Crono raised his head up high and saluted. A man in white robes sat in a chair behind a disk that was in front of a window. Another man stood there.

Crono recognized him inmdiently, who wouldn't? Sephiroth was the best in Solider, everyone dreamed of being like Sephiroth. Expect him; he never did like the man. Sephiroth cracked a grin seemingly reading Crono's mind. "Captain Crono! Come come have a seat! Would you like a drink?" the man in the white robe and rose to his feet and saluted Crono back. Crono walked forward and took a seat. "Thanks for the offer." Crono shuck his head no as he replied.

"Alright let's get right down to it then!" The man in the white robes sat back down and turned around to watch out the window. "I want you Crono, to go with Sephirothto investigate a Mako influx to the north. Normally Sephiroth alone would be enough. But he seems to have taken a liking to you. And has agreed to train you beyond the simple levels of Solider."

The man turned around and grinned. Sephiroth simply stood there not saying a word. Crono looked shocked. He could not believe what the president had just said. This seemed to please the president even more for his grin grew. "You will leave at 0160 tomorrow. You will be flying in our aircraft. The highwind." Crono once more looked even more shocked. He stood up and saluted him "Yes sir!" The president nodded. "You may leave now Crono." Sephiroth continued to just stand there and not say a word.

-

Tifa blinked softly "So that's how you know the Highwind?" she kicked her legs up and down softly, not realizing time slowly going by. Crono nodded softly. "But honestly… I wish I didn't… It was horrible…" he spaced out for a few more moments before continuing with his story.

-

Crono let out a soft sigh. He gripped his bag tightly; he had packed all his cloths and belongings which weren't too much. He turned around and walked out of his room shutting the door. He made his way down a hallway and outside onto a platform, there the Highwind was waiting. The president stood there with a big grin. Sephiroth was no where to be seen.

"Crono! I came to wish you good luck!" Crono dropped his bag and saluted the president. "No need Crono." The President smiled and walked over to Crono and held out his hand, holding out a long wrapped object, most likely 6 or 7 feet long. "A gift. Open it up after you take off." The President smiled softly before handing it to Crono.

Crono blinked and took the wrapped object then picked up his bag. He hurried towards the Highwind and entered it. Crono had token the chance to explore the Highwind a night before. So he knew where to go. He headed to the dormitory and placed his stuff on a bed and started to unpack.

Crono then headed toward the deck. He looked around amazed by the Highwind's features. Everything seemed to work perfectly. He got to the deck and saluted seeing only Sephiroth standing there, and a single person there. Most likely the pilot of the ship. He walked next to Sephiroth. "When do we take off?"

Sephiroth didn't bother to answer, by the time Crono had gotten his question out. The Highwind had all ready taken off into the air.

"Never mind" Crono sighed out as he turned around and walked down to the bottom part of the main room. He looked at the window and blinked abit, watching the platform he had lived on rapidly disappear out of site.

"Training shall begin at midnight." Sephiroth turned around and walked off. Crono sighed abit and walked out of the main room and back to the dormitory. He laid on his bed and yawned "Well if training begins at midnight, then I guess I should get some sleep."

Crono grabbed his alarm clock and set it for 12 o'clock then went straight to sleep.

-

"So Sephiroth trained you huh?" Crono nodded softly. "Yea… And oh boy it was not fun. It was hard and demanding. But it got the job done. I became stronger then most of the people in SOLIDER." He sighed softly.

-

"We are almost there." The pilot exclaimed. "Bout time." Crono looked tired and beat. His body ached with pain from his training. Attached to his side was a katana that was bigger then most. He figured it was made to help with his training.

"Once we land Crono. Be prepared, the locals will try to stop us. They don't seem to understand Mako, and it drives them nuts." Crono nodded softly.

The highwind roared as its engines where slowed down to landing speed. The Highwind slowly began to decent to the ground slowly till it finally landed. The door slide open, Sephiroth and Crono walked out. Immediately a cold blast of hot and cold air seemed to hit the two men's face.

"Damn it. Right in the middle of a storm." Crono sighed out. Sephiroth remained silent but started to walk forward. Crono followed soon after. They continued forward pretty easily, but came to a halt. Two massive white beasts stood in front of the two. "Crono. I want you to fight these two." Sephiroth said boredly.

Crono sighed and moved forward. "Sorry but your in our way." The two beasts quickly reacted, the swung a massive club of what looked like to be a tree. Crono jumped up and slashed upwards through one of the clubs. He then pivoted the blade around so it would clash into the other club. He landed and held still while the monster tried to push its way through Crono.

Crono jumped back. The other monster slammed its hulking fist into Crono. Crono didn't move. The monster blinked in confusion, it let out a roar of pain as it felt a blade being shoved into his neck and through its throat. Crono pulled back his Katana and leaped forward at the next monster. It tried to back away. But Crono would not let it. He threw his Katana straight at the beast. Blood started to splatter and rain down over the area as the monster fell down dead.

Crono sighed and walked to his katana and grabbed it. He wiped the blade off on the monster's fur then sheathed his katana. He turned around and started to follow Sephiroth who had all ready continued on.

-

"Wow you got strong Crono." Tifa smiled at him lightly. Crono forced a smile back and shook his head. "Again I wish I didn't… But what is done is done." Tifa blinked abit. "How so?" "Well. It turns out that the white beast. Where the locals. The Mako wasn't driving them crazy. It was us! They where trying to protect it…" Crono sighed once more.

-

"We are almost to the Mako stream Crono." Crono nodded softly, his mind felt uneasy. Why where there so many of those white beast? They seemed to get crazier when they got nearer and nearer to the Mako stream. All the thoughts ran through his head. It wasn't unheard of for Mako to drive monsters crazy.

Sephiroth stopped as he grinned. Another white beast stood there. This one was bigger then the others. He barked out something in a language Crono could not understand.

"Why you humans destroy my people!" Sephiroth cracked a grin. "We need the Mako here." He said simply. Crono looked lost and confused. "LEAVE NOW HUMAN. OR I WILL DESTROY YOU." Sephiroth once again grinned. He put his right hand on the hilt of his sword. But Crono had rushed forward. Something in him had snapped. Voices started to fill his head. He could hear the screams, the crying. Everything. But one thing told him something. Stop Sephiroth.

His blade unsheathed as Sephiroth came to attack the white beast. His expression looked like he was confused. "…Why Crono." "Because! You ordered me. To kill those beast! I SINGLE HANDLY JUST COMMITED GENOCIDE OF THIS RACE. I WONT LET YOU KILL THIS ONE." Crono snarled out, the voices kept flooding into his body.

"I see… Then die with him traitor!" Sephiroth swung Masamune at Crono with blinding speed. But Crono had moved away and parried. All over Sephiroth and Crono appeared clashing there blades with each other. Crono tired to keep up his pace. But soon Crono started to lose strength. "You are a fool Crono. Now die!" Sephiroth jumped up and slashed at Crono with amazing accuracy and strength.

But before the blow could hit. The white beast has jumped in the way and pushed Crono off the cliff. The beast dropped dead. Not a single ounce of his blood could be seen from his wound. Sephiroth started to laugh. He turned around and walked off.

-

"Oh my god! Crono! What happened after that?" "I don't remember… I only remembered falling. Then I woke up… Everything was green around me." Crono stared at the wall.

-

Crono groaned softly, he felt warmth around his body. Everything was green. He could see people walk past them, he could feel them. It was as if his soul was in tune with them. A girl wearing a pink dress, long brown hair and emerald eyes appeared in front of Crono.

"Are you Crono?" Crono stared at the girl for a moment he then nodded his head yes. "I see… Well… My name is Aries." She said happily. Crono for some reason felt good being around her. "..I am Crono… How did you know my name?" "Simple. You're my twin brother!" she bent over abit and smiled softly. "…." Crono just kept staring.

"It may sound wired but its true." She stood back up straight. "… For some reason I believe you… I have a few questions tho." "Understandable. I'll do my best to answer them!" Crono nodded softly. "First. How? I was an only child…" Aries giggled softly. "We where… How do you say...? Separated before birth?" she blinked.

Crono kept staring at his so called sister "…How" "ShinRa did it. They operated on our mother. And transferred you to something or someone else. Jenova." Crono's face looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "Crono… You are a Cetra. The last of us alive." "..But how? Your right here isn't you?" "No. This is the life stream. You've been frozen cryogenically for almost a year. A lot has happened."

"I see… And for some reason I believe you. But what are those voices?" "They are the planet. The Cetra are a race of people that made this planet. We can… Hear the planet so to say." Crono looked like he had been hit in the gut again. "I see…" "Crono… Brother… There is something I need to ask of you." Crono blinked abit and nodded "What is it?"

"I need you to go to north creator and there… Destroy the ghost of Sephiroth… He is trying to come back." Crono blinked "Back?" "Yes… He was killed by Cloud and his group of friends."… I see." "Yes. But he found away back. He's at north creator. Or his ghost is… It is trying to save its real body. Its taken a solid form." Crono nodded softly. "How am I to get there?" "Don't worry, when you awaken you'll be a near mile away." Crono nodded again. "I'm ready now…" Aries nodded "Good bye Brother. I wish we had met when I was alive." With that. Everything around Crono flashed.

Crono once more groaned as he awoke. He was lying on the ground, his sword right next to him. He grabbed it then got to his feet. "Sephiroth… You will stay dead." He headed off to the direction of the crater.

It took Crono a good hour to reach there. He stopped and his jaw dropped. He could see Mako swarming around the whole spot. And at the center. Sephiroth stood there. "So you came Crono." Sephiroth turned to face Crono. Masamune held in his hand. "Yes… I'm gonna finish what we started!" With out saying another word the two clashed.

Crono and Sephiroth moved around all over the place, dents in the ground formed where they landed there strikes. They continued to dash around at very high speeds, slashing and hitting each other when ever they could. They finally came to a stop.

"When I kill you Crono. Your body will be wonderful!" Crono gazed at Sephiroth in horror. He gripped his Katana tightly "I wont let you kill me… OR ANYONE" Crono dashed forward swinging his katana at Sephiroth's right side. Sephiroth goes to block it. But Masamune goes right through the image of Crono.

Crono appears from behind and slashes down his back. Sephiroth turns around and goes to cut Crono again. This time the blade of Masamune connects. Crono grins and charges forward with his hand on Masamune's blade. He ducks down and trips Sephiroth who was not prepared for such a move. Crono hits Masamune out of Sephiroth's hand and grabs it quickly. He spins it around and stabs it down into the ghost. Sephiroth disappearing on site. "Heh…" Crono then falls over.

-

Tifa's eyes go wide. "Crono! I can't believe that! How…? ""Nether could I… When I woke up…I was no where near North crater. I was in a small village. I then just spent a year worth of time wandering around till I came here and found you..." ""I see." Crono stood up and stretched. "I'm going outside."

With that Crono walked off navigating his way out of the ship. He walked some 50 feet before he was stopped by Tifa.

"Crono… Where are you going?" "No where I guess." Crono turned around to look at Tifa. She was staring at him. "Tifa… We can't…" "I know… "Tifa sighed then smiled "Why don't you come with me and the group?" Crono blinked. "Su-.." Crono was cut off; the ground had started to shake. Tifa lost balance and landed backwards. Crono landed in the other direction. The ground started to split under Crono.

"TIFA MOVE" Crono yelled out. The ground under him split all the way under him. He quickly raised his hand and grabbed the ledge. "CRONO" Tifa moved quickly and tried to grab Crono's hand. "Tifa… Sorry… For leaving you twice." Crono smiled before he let go. He knew it would have been impossible for him to get pulled up. "CRO-."

-

Crono blinked not knowing where he was. "…." He walked around till he found a man getting attacked. The man and the other got into a fight. Crono couldn't even make out what they where saying. The man who was attacked had cut off the others arm. Crono then blinked seeing a flash. He walked over to a tree and looked up "…."


End file.
